


you are all for me (i'm in)

by mcmargentinski713



Series: My Niche Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmargentinski713/pseuds/mcmargentinski713
Summary: One late November morning she wakes a little early and catches him in the act. "Were you watching me sleep?" she wonders, her mind still foggy with sleep.He nods, giving her a tiny half smile in response. "I just....I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life in these quiet little moments with you." Then, he pauses, reaching into his nightstand for something and turns back to her with a little black box in his hand.





	you are all for me (i'm in)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this fic for days now, I think, but had trouble figuring out the right way to do it until tonight. I kept writing fics where they were already engaged, or sometimes even married, but never the fic where the actual proposal happened. Welp. Here it is....finally.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Still Falling For You" by Ellie Goulding because IT'S SO ADORABLE AND MAKES MY HEART SOAR AND GOD, IT'S SO STYDIA. SO SO STYDIA. I CAN'T. 
> 
> By the way, Stiles and Lydia have been dating for six years and some months in this.

Lydia's well aware that sometimes Stiles wakes a little while before her alarm goes off and instead of waking her up, he just watches her sleep, taking comfort in the way she looks so peaceful. Which, most mornings, leaves the moment she opens her eyes because work has her stressed out or there’s bills to pay, or something. There’s always something that takes away that peaceful look about her when she’s awake. So, he relishes it while she sleeps instead, she knows because he's told her this.

 

Anyway, one late November morning she wakes a little early and catches him in the act. "Were you watching me sleep?" she wonders, her mind still foggy with sleep.

 

He nods, giving her a tiny half smile in response. "I just....I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life in these quiet little moments with you." Then, he pauses, reaching into his nightstand for something and turns back to her with a little black box in his hand.

 

Lydia lets out a tiny gasp, realizing what must be in the box.

 

He pulls himself up a little, leaning on his elbows. "I spent most of my life thinking Scott was my best friend...until we started dating, and then I realized someone else was-- you. You, Lydia,  _ you're _ my best friend, and if you want...I was hoping to make you a little more than  _ just _ my best friend." He opens the box. "I was sorta hoping to maybe make you my wife, too-- if you want, I mean, you don't-" Lydia stops him there with her mouth on his because he’s being stupid, of  _ course _ she wants to be his wife! She takes the ring from the box and slides it onto her finger.

 

Stiles looks at her with a strange look on his face. "Hey, I was supposed to do that part!" He whines, and Lydia laughs, sliding the ring back off. "Here you go." She hands it back to him, and this time he does it, but not before asking the real question. "Lydia Martin, will you marry me?"

 

She smashes her lips together, nodding and holding back tears because the way his eyes are shining like liquor in the early sunlight is making her heart melt, and then also, of course, because he's asking her to marry him. "Yes. Yes!" It's all so much.  _ Too _ much. Lydia can't quite comprehend the beautiful arrangement of diamonds now sitting atop her left ring finger. They're sparkling brighter than Stiles' eyes, and honestly, she really thought the brightest thing in the world was the look on Stiles face when he's gazing at her (which probably happens at least fifty times every day), but now she's not sure about that anymore. 

 

He then catches her mouth with a face splitting grin, laughing vigorously. "I love you," He peppers her jaw with kisses. "I love you," then her shoulders, "I love you," and arms. 

 

"We have to tell Scott!" He gasps when his mouth reaches hers again. 

 

Lydia chuckles at that and reaches for her phone, while Stiles falls back against the headboard. She dials Scott's number and presses call. 

 

"No, no. Facetime him!" Stiles argues.

 

"Okay. Okay." She laughs, fixing the honest mistake, and changes the call to a video chat.

 

When Scott picks up almost half a minute later, he looks like he's just woken up, which he probably did, Lydia thinks. "Hey, Scott." 

 

"Hi," he rubs his eyes with one hand, yawning at the same time, "Is something wrong? Do I need to come over?"

 

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. Quite the opposite, actually." Lydia says, fighting the grin that's turning up the corners of her lips.

 

"Wait. I wanna be the one to tell him!" Stiles shouts, jumping into the shot. 

 

"Oh, hey, Stiles. Wait. Tell me what?" 

 

Lydia looks at Stiles, her eyes bright in that "I'm so in love with you I don't know what to do with it all" kind of way.

 

"Okay, okay. Fine, you can tell him." Stiles sighs.

 

She's not sure exactly what to say, so instead, she just holds up her left hand so that Scott can see the big, sparkling diamonds and blushes. 

 

Scott's eyes go wide with excitement. "Dude!" Lydia assumes that he's addressing Stiles. 

 

"Congratulations....both of you." His eyes blinking rapidly as he digests the information. "Wow. That's awesome." 

 

"Dude, I know." Stiles responds with that lopsided grin that threatens to tear his face open. 

 

Lydia, unable to contain her love for her new fiance, presses a giant smile into his cheek, and then throws her arms around his neck, the camera now in Stiles' hair, and kisses him again. 

 

And again until they fall back into the pillows.

 

Scott chuckles. "I think that's my cue to go."

 

She hears Stiles say goodbye before she puts the phone down and they find a way to show just how happy they really are, and even more than that-- just how in love they are with each other. 

 

Stiles crashes his lips against hers, and his hands find the hem of her night shirt, pulling it over her head as she swings her leg over his body. 

 

Lydia is thankful that today is Sunday and she doesn't have to do anything-- except, of course, lay here with Stiles all day...naked and admiring her new ring. 

 

"Mmm. I love you," she mumbles into his shoulder as his fingers make their way down her body until he's found the spot between their two bodies that makes Lydia's stomach coil with pleasure. 

 

"I love you  _ more _ ." His finger slides in her and Lydia has to agree, he does. He  _ definitely _ loves her more, but she loves him a lot too (enough to open a rift into another dimension even).

 

"Fuck. Stiles!" He slides a second finger in and curls them both upward while his thumb swipes tiny circles over her clit. "Don't stop!" she gasps. 

 

"Wasn't ever planning on it." Even with her eyes shut tight and her head thrown back, she hears the fucking smirk in his tone, and  _ god _ does it do things to her. 

 

"Just fuck me already, Stilinski." She growls, biting back a moan as his fingers tug at her g-spot. 

 

He laughs, he fucking laughs, and she wants to hate him for it, but then he says, "Only if you'll be my Mrs. Stilinski." 

 

And Lydia has to open her eyes for that, staring into his. "I think I just agreed to be." She reminds him, softly, wiggling her new ring in front of his face, and Stiles just tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

He just tucks a curl behind her ear in response to her reminding him they're engaged. This fucking idiot. She honestly can't believe she agreed to marry him, he's so soft. She's more surprised at the fact that she ended up with someone that loves her despite her flaws than she is at the fact she agreed to marry him. 

 

"I know." he smiles. 

 

Lydia melts. She actually just melts into a puddle in his arms at his stupid happy go lucky smile. Then, something occurs to her: she's really engaged to her best friend, isn't she? God, how lucky is she? She feels more than just blessed. She feels like floating, like any amount of shit could be thrown at her right now, and it wouldn't matter because she's going to marry Stiles Stilinski, the love of her life, her best friend.  

 

She cups his face in her hands, and with her eyes locked with his, she says, "You're my best friend, too," mirroring his carefree expression. 

 

Catching her wrist with his hand, he gently rubs his thumb across her hand. "I already know." He moves her hand to his mouth, kissing her palm softly. 

 

Lydia thinks she actually might just come from Stiles being so tender, and not from the way his fingers are curling inside her as he pumps them in and out of her while the world remains frozen around them (although, that could get her to orgasm a second time, if she's being honest).

 

Her right hand falls to his shoulder, while her left hand swoops down to curl around the back of his neck as she draws closer to her orgasm. "Stiles, please." 

 

She's not at all sure what she’s asking him to do, but her body is on fire from her toes all the way to the tips of her ears and her belly is turning again and again, as his fingers work her through until she's actually biting down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. 


End file.
